


Cock and Bull

by Colonel_Cooper



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sexual Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonel_Cooper/pseuds/Colonel_Cooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albert doesn't know what a slash drabble is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cock and Bull

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks are extended to wonderTWINpowersACTIVATE for providing the perfect title for this piece, and for their continued support and enthusiasm.

“So, tell me Coop. Why are we in bed together?”

“This is a slash drabble, Albert.”

“Well colour me clueless.”

“It’s a piece of fiction where two characters of the same sex are in a non-canon relationship.”

“And the point of that is what, exactly?”

“Fun, Albert.”

“The sight of your pert, hairless buttocks might be fun for some people, Coop, but not me.”

“You really think they’re pert?”

“Trust me. And the drabble part?”

“Approximately 100 words in length.”

“Then we can leave?”

“Yes.”

“Are we there yet?”

“Yes.”

“Thank Christ. Later, Coop.”

“Take care, Albert. Mmmm, nice cock.”


End file.
